Ice Cream
by Truebluetardis
Summary: TenRose-Rose eats ice cream that, unbeknownst to her, is laced with a love potion. The rest of the story is quite predictable. Rated T for kissing, mild suggestive-ness and because I'm paranoid.


Ice Cream

TenRose-Rose eats ice cream that is (unbeknownst to her) laced with a love potion. The rest of the story is pretty predictable.

Rated T for kissing and very mild suggestive-ness. Also, I'm paranoid.

And I don't own Doctor Who….. yet.

So anyway, enjoy!

"So where are we going today, Doctor?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Try me."

"We're going to the planet Carnival. It's ten times the size of Earth and the entire planet is one big amusement park! Rose Tyler, you are going to have the time of your life!" The Doctor took her hand and led her out into the shimmering light of Carnival. There were thousands of aliens and a few humans walking around, smiling and laughing. The rises and drops of rollercoasters stretched high into the sky, and the smell of food was carried on the gentle breeze. It was amazing.

"Wow! This is so cool!"

"It is amazing isn't it? Carnival is known for mile high rollercoasters, its brilliant firework displays at night, and its ice cream."

"Ooh! I love ice cream! We have to get some!"

"Ah ah ah! Ice cream after rollercoasters. Don't want anyone getting sick now, do we?"

"Good point. C'mon let's get going!"

Later, after the two had been on at least a dozen different rides, they decided to stop at a small ice cream store.

"Hello," an alien with blue skin and yellow hair greeted them. "My name is Sapphire. What can I get for you two?"

"I'll have a double scoop of banana" The Doctor said. "And then whatever Rose wants."

"I'll have strawberry." Rose smiled.

"That'll be five credits." Sapphire smiled and handed them their ice cream. "Here you go. Have a nice day!"

Rose smiled at the Doctor "Thanks."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that the strawberry ice cream is laced with a love potion. Upon consumption, it makes one fall madly in love with the first person they see."

"Rose, did you eat any yet?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor panicked. "And who was the first person you saw after you took the first bite?"

"Umm… You, I think."

"Okay." The Doctor was somewhat relieved. At least Rose wouldn't be falling head over heels for a random stranger, she'd be falling in love with him. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he didn't want it to happen. He turned to Sapphire. "I don't want any trouble, but if something happens to my friend, then there _will_ be trouble. I want you to tell me if there is an antidote for the love potion."

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's no antidote, I'm afraid. The effect will wear off naturally in a few days."

"At least she won't be crazy forever." The Doctor said to himself. He was truly afraid of what would happen to Rose.

Rose was beginning to feel lightheaded and her vision was blurred. All she could think of was the Doctor. She was just about to collapse when the Doctor caught her in his arms.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I- I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She looked up and saw the Doctor. The only thought running through her mind is 'I love you.' Her mind concentrated on that one thought and the next thing she was aware of was the Doctor carrying her back to the TARDIS. "Doctor…" she murmured weakly.

"What is it?"

"I love you. I love you so much, more than anything else in all of time and space. I love you." 

He didn't respond. 'Here goes.' He thought. 'Rose won't be herself for the next few days, so don't give in to anything.'

"Kiss me." Rose said as they walked into the TARDIS.

"What?"

"Kiss. Me."

"Rose, I don't think that's-"

"Shut up." Rose grabbed him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He only rejected it because it wasn't really her.

"Oi, get back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"The only thing that I'm sure of is that I am madly in love with you, Doctor, and you will be mine." She pulled him back into the kiss he had broken.

He sank into the kiss for a moment before remembering how completely wrong it was. This was not Rose, and besides that, he had told himself not to fall in love with Rose in the first place.

"Rose, you aren't well. You should go to bed." The Doctor said, not realizing how Rose would take it.

"Why don't you come with me?" She purred.

The Doctor was shocked. This was not Rose Tyler. This was a monster.

"No, Rose, I meant that you have to go and sleep. Not… not what you were thinking."

"Fine, but I can guarantee you'll be really bored without me."

Rose awoke the next morning and felt perfectly normal. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way downstairs. When she saw the Doctor, her brain went on a potion induced autopilot. "Doctor!" She ran towards him.

"Oh, good morning Ro-" He was cut off by her kissing him again. "I take it you're not feeling any better?"

"Are you crazy? I feel great! 'Sides, everything's fine when I'm with you."

The Doctor looked into her eyes, and for one short moment, they were Rose's eyes, not the eyes of the deranged love monster that had taken over Rose. She kissed him again, and as blissful as it was, he needed Rose back.

-1 week later-

Rose walked down the stairs into the console room. The Doctor had spent the last week avoiding her at all costs. "Can we go somewhere today? I'm sick and tired of just sitting in the TARDIS alone. "

"Only if you're 100% better."

"Doctor, I'm fine!" She said before kissing him again. "I love you."

"I take it the love potion hasn't worn off yet."

"What're you talking about? The potion wore off a few days ago, which you would know if you weren't avoiding me."

"Wait, so why did you kiss me just now?"

"Because I love you."

"What…"

"I. Love. You." She pronounced each word slowly and carefully this time, as if she were talking to a small child.

He looked into her eyes. All traces of the deranged monster that had taken place of Rose were gone. This was her. Rose Tyler.

"Rose… I missed you."

"What are you saying? I never left."

"I know. But that wasn't really you. When you were gone, I was so afraid. I didn't know if you were okay or not. Being without you, the real you at least, made me realize how much I need you. It made me realize that… I love you."

"Really?"

"More than you could ever know." 

"Well, I love you, too." She leaned in to kiss him. It started soft and sweet, but before either of them knew it, it had turned into a full-blown snog, their hands entwined in each other's hair and little moans escaping their throats. But all too soon for both of them, they broke apart.

The Doctor went over and resumed pushing buttons and flipping levers on the TARDIS console. An exceedingly awkward tension hung between the two. Neither one wanted to be the first one to break the silence.

"Umm…" The Doctor began. "I- I'm sorry. For, uh… kissing you like that…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I rather liked it."

"Oh…. Really?

"Really. I love you, Doctor. It's really me now."

"Rose Tyler-" He didn't bother to finish his sentence as he leaned in to kiss her. It went without saying that he loved her, and it was becoming increasingly obvious that she loved him, too.

"How long are you gonna stay with me, Rose?"

"Does forever sound good?"

"Forever," he smiled. "Sounds fantastic! Now let's go to Earth and get some real ice cream!"

-end-

**AN: I come up with ideas for stories at the weirdest times. I came up with this one during third period a few days ago, and earlier today I came up with a great plot while I was cleaning my cat's litter boxes… Anyway, if you liked my story, review and tell me why, and if you disliked my story, review and tell me why.(Just be nice about it) I appreciate constructive criticism too. (and again, be nice about it.)**

**Keep writing and reading!**

**-Truebluetardis**


End file.
